1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing and drying machine and, more particularly, to an extendable auto printing and drying machine that can be conveniently adjusted subject to the desired capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional auto-rotary printer for printing T-shirts and various cut-pieces. This auto-rotary printer comprises a driving mechanism A at the center, and a plurality of printing nodules B respectively located on the radial rod members of the driving mechanism A. A circular conveyer system is provided below the printing modules B, carrying a plurality of workpiece carriers. The circular conveyer system is rotated intermittently. Upon each stroke of the motion of the circular conveyer system, the driving mechanism A is operated to lower the printing modules B, thereby causing the printing modules B to print the desired printing on the T-shirt or cut-piece on each workpiece carrier. The printed T-shirts or cut-pieces are further delivered through a drying unit and then well dried. This design of auto-rotary printer is not extendable, i.e., the number of the printing modules cannot be reduced or increased subject to the desired capacity. Further, this design of auto-rotary printer requires much installation space.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is main object of the present invention to provide an auto machine that automatically print and dry the loaded workpieces. It is another object of the present invention to provide an auto printing and drying machine, which can be conveniently adjusted subject to the desired capacity. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an extendable auto printing and drying machine, which is suitable for printing foaming and elastic paste on the workpieces. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the extendable auto printing and drying machine comprises two end tables, and adjustable number of rectangular machine tables alternatively reversely arranged between the end tables, each rectangular machine table having a printer and dryer unit formed of a printing module and a drying module at two sides, a transmission chain loop provided in the rectangular machine tables and the end tables rotatable by an external motor drive, and a plurality of carriages respectively installed in transmission chain loop, the carriage each having a workpiece carrier adapted to carry a respective workpiece for printing and drying by the printing modules and drying modules of the printer and dryer units of the rectangular machine tables when the transmission chain loop rotated. Further, the drying module of each printer and dryer unit uses infrared light source as heating source for drying the workpiece.